


Daddy got you

by JennyA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyA/pseuds/JennyA
Summary: Dean had a nightmare and Crowley was there for him.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 32





	Daddy got you

Crowley felt Dean squirming in middle of the night. His fists were tight. It’s unusual that the man have nightmares since he’s been fine for years. Something, Someone might have had tricked him or maybe it’s just that the boy is just worn out.

They were on extremely tight schedule since they learned what Chuck were planning for them. Been running and saving people for almost 24/7. And not just any people. They were friends and family.

“No. No.”

“Stop killin’ my people”

Okay. That’s it. That was the line. This is not just any nightmares. This is Chuck doing it. 

“Shhh. Hush now Dean” 

Crowley pet his boy’s hair. Couple months ago Jack brought him back from the empty like it was no big deal. He hoped he wasn’t just king of hell. He hoped he could save his boy. What can he say? He fell for the guy.  
Dean’s awake now. Sobbing and crying like there’s no tomorrow. Must be the worst one so far. 

“Shhh. Daddy got you now” Crowley try to calm him down.  
“Want daddy to kiss it better?” Crowley smiles softly.  
“Daddy?” After couple minutes Dean is actually calmed. He spoke quietly. Like he afraid if he say anything out loud the world would just end.  
“Yes. Sweetheart”  
“Ice cream?”  
“Hmm. What flavor?”  
“Uh. Cookie dough?”  
“Done” Ice cram container appears in Crowley hand. Crowley figures after the rough night the boy deserves one. The boy eat quietly. Something is terribly wrong. Dean don’t usually eat in middle of the night but he’s been doing this couple times in past two weeks. Sure he works out. But Crowley and see the boy’s swollen tummy. It’s just a light different. But both of them know Dean doesn’t like this at all. 

Dean ate half of it. And Crowley finished it.  
“‘M sorry daddy” Dean finally snap out of it.  
“For what, sweetheart?”  
“Waking you up” Dean’s hair were soft. Just like his voice. Crowley love Dean like this. After all those years acting like he’s all grown up. Well, Dean is in fact just a little boy, craving for affection. 

“Shhh.”  
“....”  
“Don’t feel sorry Dean. You know I don’t sleep.”  
“You do. Sometimes”  
“Yeah. But I do not need it darling. In fact, I’d like to hold my boy.”  
“...”  
“You pretty thing. Just relax for now.” Crowley kisses Dean. It was sweet and calm. Kinda unbelievable.  
“Go to sleep, sweetheart. Give it couple more hours. Pie for breakfast sounds good?”  
“Hmm”  
Dean hummed and drifted off holding Crowley’s hand. Crowley pet Dean’s hair and that’s enough for him right now. At least Crowley would make sure Dean won’t get hurt.


End file.
